Buried
by Scarlett H. Hamilton
Summary: Co-authored with Raven Lynn Morrigan. An event from her past long buried in Raven's mind comes back to haunt her. Can she overcome it or will it destroy her? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why my cousin Raven Lynn Morrigan hated this story enough to trash it. I think its adorable and it is one of my favorites of hers. Maybe I just answered myself. She doesn't tend to go for cute unless its also funny. If you love it to direct your comments to my cousin please.**

**Buried**

*~prologue´~*

Nearly 12 years ago in Azarath

It is Raven's fifth birthday. She sits by herself on the terrace playing with the new toy bird she was given by her mother. She can't remember having such an item before. Her birthday as far as she can remember has never been that big of a deal and the monks weren't happy with her mothers insistence on so much as the present this year. As she holds up the toy bird in her hand flying it around in the air a shadow falls over. Before she can turn around to look to see who it is, little Raven is grabbed from behind and a sharp dagger is dragged deep across her throat.

A gruff voice speaks harshly. "Go back to where you belong demon spawn!"

As she falls to the ground Raven is unable to call out for help. Even the comfort of her new toy is just out of reach. She can only lay there as the shadow retreats and the life drains out of her. As everything fades to black she barely registers her mother's frantic screams from the doorway.

*~'´~*

Raven is aware of only darkness when suddenly there is a fire surrounding her, trapping her. Beyond it a big red monster with white hair appears. She screams out as it reaches out toward her, picking her up.

"Do not fear my child."

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am your father."

"But you're a monster."

"And deep down so are you."

"No!"

"Yes you were born as the portal to set me free. I will send for you when the time comes. For now go back and feel free to be as bad as you wish."

Flames spring up from the monster's palm engulfing the little girl.

*~'´~*

When she awakens she is back in her room, her toy bird lays beside her on the bed and her mother sits nearby. Her throat burns terribly. Scared by what just happened her powers spiral out of control making stuff fly around the room.

"Raven, its okay. You're safe now. Calm down."

"I died."

"You didn't die. You're powers healed you."

"I was dead and that monster sent me back."

"Monster?" Arella knows what Raven is about to say.

"My father. He sent me back because I am his portal. I should be dead."

"You can't die. Your powers won't allow you to."

"I would rather be dead than help that monster."

Arella looks up at the monk in the doorway. She places the toy bird in Raven's arm. "Sleep now. Perhaps everything will be better when you wake." Arella gets up and walks over to the monk in the doorway. "I almost wish she did die to escape her fate."

"This insistence that she should be dead will only tax her already fragile control over her powers."

"She shouldn't have had to find out about her destiny this way." Arella looks back at her young daughter. "Do whatever you must." She leaves the room as more monks come in and surrounds the bed.

Raven stirs looking up as the monks begin some sort of chant.

**Did I say adorable? That part of it comes later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh...I didn't realize this chapter ended up so short.  
**

**Buried**

* * *

For eleven years the events of that day remained buried in Raven's mind.

*~**`1**´~*

Present. Night of Raven's 17th birthday.

It should be a happy occasion for a change with her father defeated, but right now that is the farthest thing from Raven's mind.

The Titans are currently trying to stop a robbery in the local jewelry store. This crook is proving himself even more difficult than Red X.

Desperate to get away the crook grabs Raven who is closest to him and draws a knife that he holds to her neck. "Stay back or I'll cut her throat."

She should easily be able to phase the knife away with her powers but something about the feel of the sharp cold steal against her neck strikes her with a paralyzing fear and overwhelming sense of deja vu.

"Let her go man." Cyborg trains his sonic cannon on the crook.

"Go on, shoot your big gun. I guarantee you she will be dead before the smoke clears."

Dead...that word rings out in Raven's mind. Her whisper is so low not even the crook hears it as he speaks. "I died..."

Robin hold his hand out in front of Cyborg. "Please...just let her go."

"Not until I'm safely away from all of you. Drop your weapons and get back against the wall." He presses the blade tighter against Raven's throat. "Hurry!"

Robin drops his bow-staff on the floor. "Everyone do what he says."

Cyborg lowers his sonic cannon, shifting his arm back to normal as he backs up.

Beast Boy shifts back to his human form and stands against the wall.

Starfire lets the starbolts she had been holding disappear as she moves back.

Holding his hands up to show he won't try anything Robin slowly backs toward the wall.

"Good. Now you stay there. Don't move or she's going to pay for it." He pulls Raven with him as he backs toward the door. "Come on doll-face. You stick right with me and you won't get hurt and long as your friends don't move a muscle." The crook drags Raven outside with him. "I would love to take you with me doll-face. If our paths cross again I'll make sure I'm prepared for it."

Raven collapses to the ground in shock as he lets her go and climbs into his getaway car, speeding off into the night. She doesn't even look up as the other titans rush out of the jewelry store.

Starfire takes flight after the speeding car.

Beast Boy morphs into a pterodactyl after a running start and soars after her.

Robin kneels by Raven. "Are you okay?" He looks up at Cyborg when she doesn't answer.

Cyborg shrugs. He has never seen Raven act this way.

"Take her back the tower. The rest of us will catch the crook."

As Robin gets up and climbs on the R-cycle, Cyborg picks up Raven and carries her to the T-car.

*~'1´~*

Nearly an hour later Cyborg watches as Raven continues to sit and stare into space. He turns as Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy file in. "Did you catch the guy?"

"Didn't have to." Beast Boy looks up at Cyborg. "He crashed his car into a tree. The police picked him up."

Robin looks over at Raven. "Has she been like that the whole time?"

"She hasn't moved since I brought her in here." Cyborg watches as Starfire kneels beside Raven. "I took her the infirmary but she isn't hurt."

Robin looks over at Cyborg. "Then what happened to her?"

Cyborg scratches the human side of his head. "I think she's in shock for some reason."

"She just can't catch a break on her birthday."

Raven perks up suddenly as Beast Boy says that last word."

"Raven are you okay?"

She looks at the girl beside her, then at the guys before looking around the room. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Starfire stands up, looking quizzically at the guys. "We are your friends, Raven. This our home."

Beast Boy looks up at Robin and Cyborg. "Why doesn't she remember us?"

Raven gets up backing away from everyone as she looks down at herself. "This is wrong...I'm supposed to be dead!"

The other titans stare at Raven in shock over that statement.

She looks up at the others. "You were sent to take me to him weren't you?"

"Him who?" Beast Boy asks.

"My father? You can tell him I won't help him."

Robin steps forward. "Its all over Raven you defeated him."

"No your lying...trying to trick me..." Raven cries out suddenly as she places her hands on her head and collapses into a faint.

The others rush toward her.

Beast Boy looks around at the others bewildered. "What just happened?"

Raven stirs, looking up at the others who tower over her looking down in confusion. "What's going on?"

Robin holds out his hand, helping Raven up as she takes it. "We could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Raven looks around as everyone stares at her in concern. She realizes they are in the tower. "How did we get back here?"

"You zoned out after the robber tried to use you as a human shield. Then when you snapped out of it, you didn't recognize us, said that you should be dead and you thought your father had sent us to bring you to him." Robin states.

"Then you freaked out and fainted." Beast Boy adds.

"I don't remember any of that." After what happened with doctor light that time, it could be possible one of her other emoticlones, possibly Timid this time had gotten loose for a little while. "Maybe I should go meditate for awhile."

The other Titans stand there watching Raven as she walks away to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buried**

*~**`2**~*

Several days later

The titans are really starting to worry about Raven. Ever since the incident at the jewelry store she has had several more episodes like the one she had that night and not once has she ever remember them afterward.

Robin knocks on Raven's door. He waits until she opens it before speaking. "Any luck figuring out what's going on?"

"No. And I don't understand why I can't remember what happens."

"I'm starting to wonder if it isn't connected to what happened at the jewelry store."

"What do you mean?"

"Were you ever attacked like that before?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I'm not. I think you may have some repressed memory trying to surface. Or something that you may have buried intentionally."

"Why would I do that?"

"Maybe it was something that would have affected your powers if you didn't."

Raven stares at Robin. "Suddenly you're an expert on psychology?"

"I'm concerned about you Raven. I'm just trying to help you figure this out. Maybe whatever is causing this you weren't meant to find it. Maybe its time you let me into you mind. Let me help you like you did for me."

She turns away from Robin. "I can't."

"Raven-"

"-I'm just not ready for that Robin. You don't even understand what you're asking."

"Then help me understand."

"We have a bond now...but if I were to let you into my mind like I entered yours..." Raven walks partway to her bed before she turns to face Robin. "...its possible that we wouldn't be just Robin and Raven anymore. We could end up forever connected...like soul mates only stronger...two halves of a whole. If you whack yourself in the head with your bow staff during training I might feel it to. Or if I have a really painful time of the month you might suffer too. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

"To find out what's happening to you and stop it...yes. This scares me Raven. I have a bad feeling about what this...other you might do if she isn't stopped."

"I've spent my whole life keeping others at arms length. I just can't go that far. Not unless its unavoidable."

"Then at least make me a deal. If something bad happens you let me in to help you."

"Alright. I promise...but only if something bad happens." Raven watches Robin as he walks away not satisfied but placated for the moment at least. She sits down heavily on her bed. She has checked with all her emoticlones and none of them have slipped out. Listening to the others this sounds more like some other personality almost. One that doesn't know her father has been defeated. Sighing she gets up and stands in front of the mirror. It has been awhile since she last trimmed her hair. Raven rummages through the dresser drawer until she finds the scissors. As she holds out a lock of hair in one hand with the scissors in the other ready to trim it she freezes. She drops the scissors just standing there staring at herself in the mirror. "I should be dead." Raven looks down at the scissors then picks them up. "I will die before I let that monster use me for a portal."

*~'~*

The others look up as Robin enters OPS.

He shakes his head indicating that he didn't have any luck.

Starfire gets up and paces around back and forth. "Oh, I fear what may happen to Raven if this other version of her continues to appear."

Beast Boy glaces around at the others. "Maybe we should take her to a doctor or something."

Cyborg turns to Robin. "That will just upset her...but I don't see any other way."

Robin sighs. "Let me talk to her one more time. If I can't get through to her then we'll stage an intervention." He looks around as the other nod in agreement before he heads back up to Raven's room.

*~'´~*

He walked slowly trying to figure out just what to say that might convince her to finally let him help her. When he finally reaches her still open door he stops in shock at what he sees. "Raven!" Robin rushes inside and kneels beside her on the floor.

In one of Raven's hands is the pair of bloody scissors held open. She lays in the floor staring up at the ceiling with a gaping wound slashed across her neck and blood pooling on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**The cute part comes next week.**

* * *

**Buried 3  
**

*~**`3**~*

With the way she gazes blankly up at the ceiling Robin fears that she is already dead. "Wake up Raven! Please..." He breathes a sigh of relief as clarity suddenly comes back into her eyes. Robin holds her down as she tries to move. "No stay still. You have to heal yourself quickly." He sits back watching as her body suddenly levitates above the floor and wound begins to knit back together. As he looks down at his hands Robin realizes how shaken he is from the sight as he trembles. He manages to compose himself and takes the scissors from Raven's hand.

*~**`'**~*

Just how long its been Raven doesn't know but she cries out weakly as she collapses heavily onto the floor once her powers have healed her. Her throat burns terribly as she tries to contemplate what just happened. She looks over at Robin who kneels beside her.

"You slit your throat."

Raven touches her throat with her hand.

"If I hadn't come back up here-"

"-OK."

"OK what?"

"You can go into my mind if you think that answer to what's wrong is there somewhere. I'm sorry I should have listened earlier..."

"...Rest now. Just let me in and I will figure this out."

Raven nods as Robin picks her up from the floor and lays her down on the bed. She points over to the mirror laying on the dresser. "You will need to go through the portal. Please be careful."

"I will." He looks down at the bloody floor hesitating before he speaks. "Maybe it would be a good idea if the others come up here and stay with you while I'm gone."

Raven nods her head slightly in agreement.

*~**`'**~*

Cyborg looks down at the display on his arm as Robin calls. "Everything okay up there?" He can feel the tension as there is a marked silence before the reply.

"Raven is going to let me go into her mind. I think you all should come up and stay with her while I'm gone...and bring some cleaning supplies."

*~**`'**~*

Several minutes later Beast Boy stands in the doorway in shock over what he sees.

Starfire seems to take little note of how gruesome the sight is and begins cleaning before a stain sets in.

Cyborg talks to Robin in the hallway. "So when you came up here and she had slit her own throat?"

"She snapped out of it when I came back and healed herself."

"I really think we need to call a doctor."

"If I don't find anything in her mind then I won't argue with that. I really do think the answer is there."

"Alright, but I'm going with you."

Robin nods. As he goes back into Raven's room Cyborg follows him. He approaches Raven. "Is it OK if Cyborg goes with me?"

"I think it would be safer that way." She waves her hand toward the mirror on the dresser opening the portal.

Beast Boy backs way out into the hall as Robin and Cyborg approach the mirror and are pulled inside.

*~**`'**~*

Robin looks around at the starlit outer space vista before him. What ever he expected it wasn't this but it seems very fitting for Raven. "Whoa!"

"That's what I thought when Beast Boy and I got sucked in here. Any idea what we're looking f..." Cyborg pauses as a small figure darts out onto the path ahead of them. "That looks like one of Raven's emoticlones but younger."

"I think we may have just found what we're looking for."

"I've never seen that one before."

Robin and Cyborg look back to see Raven.

She shrugs. "Where do you think I end up when I meditate?"

Robin turns back as the figure darts out again. He realizes its playing with a strange looking bird that flies around. "Careful we don't want to startle her."

They move slowly toward the little girl who looks like a much younger version of Raven dressed in white.

She stops as she spots the others looking up at them. She focuses on Cyborg. "Why are you part metal?"

"I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened to you."

"You first."

"I had an accident. I was hurt very badly. My father worked in robotics and he didn't give up on me. He made robot parts to replace may damaged limbs."

"Was he bad?"

"Who?"

"Your father."

"No."

"My father is a monster. I should be dead, but he sent me back so I could be his portal later."

"Slow down. What exactly happened?"

"It was my birthday." She looks over at the bird on a nearby rock. "I never got a present before. My mom gave me a toy like that. I was playing and all the sudden there a was a shadow and I was grabbed." She holds her throat. "I couldn't scream everything got dark and then the monster appeared. Told me he was my father. He sent me back to be his portal."

Robin looks over at Raven.

"I remember getting the toy bird as a present but not the other stuff. Trigon may have reached out to me but my powers would have healed me. That's what they were for to keep me alive for him. If I was so sure I was dead then the monks could have buried the memory in my mind."

"And it got out when the crook grabbed you at the jewelry store robbery. That part of you is what has been taking control of you ever since. Do you know how to stop it?"

Raven look over at Robin. "Stop a memory that has a form like my emoticlones?" She shakes her head no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buried**

*~**`5**~*

Robin looks at Raven. "You said the monks may have buried that part of you away?"

Raven nods.

"Can't you absorb it? Like the way Jericho put your emoticlones back together when they all escaped?"

"I could try but only if that part of me is willing."

Robin approaches the little version of Raven. "Did you see monks after you were sent back?"

"They came into the room and started chanting something. Then everything went dark again. Until I woke up here. My father said he would send for me when it was time."

"Your father was defeated."

"I don't believe you."

Cyborg calls up a replay of his memory files on his arm display. "I can show you."

The younger version of Raven watches the screen. The looks up at the older version of herself. "That was her."

Robin glances up at Raven hoping this works. "She is you, an older version of you that grew up without remembering what happened on your birthday."

Raven approaches the younger version of herself. "I don't know exactly why the monks would have locked a part of me away, but it doesn't have to be that way anymore."

"You wouldn't be locked away here scared and alone, fearing something that has already happened and been stopped. You would realize you have a home and friends." Robin looks at the younger version of Raven. "You would be whole."

"Whole?" The younger version looks from Robin to her older self. Then around at this place. The birds are fun but other than that she doesn't like it here alone in this place. "No monks that make me sit around and meditate all day?"

Raven looks down at her younger self. "No monks."

"I would like to be whole." She watches as her older self holds out her hand. Warily she grasps hands with her older self.

Robin and Cyborg shield their eyes at the bright flash of light. When its over Raven kneels there before them. Like the younger version of herself that had been buried away her hair is long now. She looks up at Robin and Cyborg. "Thank you."

*~**`'**~*

Starfire and Beast Boy look up as Raven's meditation chant ends abruptly and there is a bright flash of light around Raven. As they look back they see that he hair is now long.

Raven opens her eyes as Robin and Cyborg exit the portal. She focuses on the bookshelf as she catches sight of the toy bird. The memory of her fifth birthday comes flooding back to her full force. She takes it all in. She was just one scared little girl who mistook a vision of her father for being dead and ending up in hell. A tear falls from her eye she feels hurt that the monks so callously buried away a part of her rather than trying to explain what really happened and that her mother just walked away and let them do it.

Robin spots the toy as he looks back. He picks it up and takes it over to Raven. "Are you OK?"

"I will be." She manages a weak smile through the pain that seizes her heart at the memory as she takes the toy hugging it close. She is comforted by the fact that she has such good friends who love her.

* * *

**Final chapter. I'm not doing a sequel because I only feel I edited the story and this it isn't mine to concoct a sequel to despite my cousin raven lynn morrigan's refusal to post it in her own account.**


End file.
